Should Aquaman Be The King?
by Windrises
Summary: Black Manta decides to transport Aquaman away and take over as the King of Atlantis.


Note: Aquaman is owned by DC Comics and was created by Mort Weisinger and Paul Norris.

Aquaman started vacuuming up random things around his house that he didn't like including the curtains, paintings, photo albums, and various other items. Mera walked into the living room and asked, "What are you doing?"

Aquaman said, "I'm just getting rid of some old stuff that we don't need."

Mera looked around and saw that the curtains were gone. She folded her arms and asked, "What did you do to the curtains?"

Aquaman sighed and grabbed the curtains out of the vacuum cleaner and asked, "Do we need curtains?"

Mera said, "You need to stop getting rid of important stuff."

Aquaman stubbornly replied, "I get rid of boring stuff, not important stuff."

Mera said, "You're supposed to be the mature and wise King of Atlantis."

Aquaman replied, "I don't feel like it." Mera facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Black Manta broke into a scientist's lab. He had read about a group of scientists inventing a transporter that could send anybody to any location in the world. He grabbed the device. One of the scientist walked inside and saw that Black Manta was holding the device. The scientist angrily asked, "Were you attempting to steal that device?"

Black Manta said, "Yes I was."

The scientist replied, "Robberies aren't allowed here."

Black Manta asked, "Is there any place were robberies are allowed?"

The scientist said, "In Gotham, stealing is the new buying." Black Manta punched the scientist into a wall and left the lab.

The next day Black Manta swam back to the ocean. He decided to go to Atlantis. Two of the guards saw Black Manta. Guard # 1 said, "That's the most wanted criminal in all of Atlantis."

Guard # 2 asked, "Then is it a problem or an honor to meet him?"

Guard # 1 said, "Defeating Aquaman's main enemy could make us the most popular guards in Atlantis."

Guard # 2 replied, "Then lets beat that fool up." The guards threw pebbles at Black Manta.

Black Manta proudly showed off his staff while asking, "Don't the fools of this place know what proper weapons are?"

Guard # 1 said, "Aquaman took all of the guards' swords so he could use them to break his photo album apart."

Black Manta replied, "How predictable of that childish goofball." He used his staff to beat up the guards.

Aquaman swam up to Black Manta and said, "You need to give up."

Black Manta proudly replied, "I'm going to be the winner of this fight you brainless simpleton."

Aquaman had a big ego so he was offended by Black Manta calling him brainless. He proudly said, "I'm one of the smartest people in all of Atlantis."

Black Manta asked, "What's fifty plus fifty?"

Aquaman answered, "One thousand forty one."

Black Manta said, "You don't have the intelligence or the coolness to run Atlantis. I'm going to have you sent away so that I can become the new ruler."

Aquaman proudly replied, "There's no way that you can take me away from Atlantis."

Black Manta responded, "There's no point in listening to you, because you never say anything that's accurate." He got out the transporter and used it to send Aquaman to a desert.

Aquaman looked around and saw that he was surrounded by sand. He didn't know that Black Manta had stolen a transporter so he was confused. He thought about the situation and said, "It appears that Black Manta has sent me to a beach. However, this beach is lacking in the water department. I don't see any ocean animals nearby so I'm not sure how I'll get home."

A researcher was in the desert too. He was sweating and looked tired. He looked around and saw Aquaman. The researcher said, "Greetings sir. I'm Dr. Marvin Alden Callaway. What's your name?"

Aquaman said, "I usually refer to myself as Aquaman."

Dr. Callaway asked, "What's your real name?"

Aquaman shrugged his shoulders and decided to take a guess. He said, "It's Bruce Kent. Where's the water and ocean animals?"

Dr. Callaway asked, "Are you kidding around?"

Aquaman answered, "I've thought about doing a comedy show, but my silly kingdom job has been delaying that."

Dr. Callaway replied, "There aren't any oceans nearby. This is the dessert."

Meanwhile, Black Manta entered the kingdom of Atlantis. Some of the guards protested having Black Manta in there so he transported them to a beach. He sat down on the throne. He read some old comic books while relaxing.

Mera entered the kingdom and asked, "What's going on?"

Black Manta put a paper crown on his head and said, "I'm the King of Atlantis."

Mera replied, "You may be smarter and better looking Aquaman, but you could never be as good of a king as he is."

Black Manta pointed to Mera and said, "You're a fool for defending that immature simpleton. He's the biggest fool that Atlantis has ever seen. Why has that dummy been given any power?"

Mera replied, "Aquaman may be lacking in the brains department, but he's a good hero."

Black Manta responded, "Yeah right. Aquaman is a weakling."

Mera said, "He's defeated you dozens of times. Doesn't that make you feel like the weak one?"

Black Manta stubbornly responded, "I'm the most powerful menace in all of Atlantis. I studied for months to make the ultimate device. It's a transporter that can send anybody to any location."

Mera knew that Black Manta was lying so she threw water at his crown and said, "I know that you didn't invent the transporter. You stole it from a group of scientists."

Black Manta replied, "You seem to posses the cleverness that Aquaman never had."

Mera ran closer to Black Manta and punched him. She asked, "Where did you transport Aquaman to?"

Black Manta answered, "I transported him to the nicest desert in the world. He's going to suffer the ultimate heat stroke." He did an evil laugh.

Mera angrily said, "I demand that you release Aquaman."

Black Manta responded, "I demand that you get me some bat cookies and milk."

Mera said, "I'll never do that."

Black Manta replied, "You've proven my point."

Mera sighed and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Black Manta said, "People often demand their enemies to do stuff for them, but it's obvious that they'll never do it."

Mera looked around the room and saw the transporter device. She asked, "Is there a way to transport Aquaman here?"

Black Manta answered, "I'm the inventions' stealer, not its creator. I don't posses the knowledge of that. However, I'm fully aware of the fact that I never want Aquaman. It's essential for Atlantis to be free of that goofy simpleton and his foolish antics."

Mera kicked Black Manta and replied, "I admit that Aquaman is flawed. He lacks common sense and does dumb things constantly. However, he has done so much to help Atlantis. He protected this place from his evil brother and convinced the people of Atlantis to not have wars with the humans anymore."

Black Manta responded, "I'm going to have the humans get rid of the people of Atlantis. However, I intend on keeping the kingdom." He did an evil laugh.

Mera confidently said, "Prepare to face your ultimate loss you scoundrel."

Black Manta got out his staff and tried to hurt Mera, but she grabbed him and punched him to the ground. She grabbed the staff out of his hands and kicked it into a wall. Black Manta said, "You must surrender."

Mera replied, "Surrendering is a fashion craze that I never wore." She kicked Black Manta in the face.

Black Manta grabbed her and said, "I'm the king that Atlantis deserves."

Mera replied, "You're wrong about that. Aquaman is the king that Atlantis needs right now."

Black Manta punched Mera and said, "Atlantis needs to drown. I'm going to make sure that happens. I assure you that Atlantis won't become lost. Instead, I'm going to destroy it." He charged after Mera, but she grabbed the transporter and used it to hit him on the head. The transporter weighed ten pounds so it really hurt Black Manta. Part of Black Manta's mask got broken apart. He decided to swim away before his costume ran out of air.

Mera used the transporter device to transport Aquaman to the kingdom. Aquaman looked around and asked, "What happened?"

Mera answered, "I beat up Black Manta and sent you back home."

Aquaman smiled and said, "I'm proud of you. I may be the King of Atlantis, but you're the true hero of the kingdom."

Mera replied, "Thank you."

Aquaman felt bad about how foolish he had been acting. He used to think that being a king was a boring waste of time, but he started realizing that it was important. He asked, "Is there anything I can do to properly apologize to you for acting like such a fool?"

Mera said, "Stop vacuuming up stuff that isn't garbage and work harder at being a king."

Aquaman replied, "Okay then." Aquaman and Mera shook hands. Aquaman suspected that Black Manta would come back so he decided it was time to start being both a true king and superhero.


End file.
